Superação
by Hinata Plusle
Summary: Eu sou um erro. Sempre fui. Sempre serei. Não adianta tentar mudar. Já mudei muita coisa, mas só essa permanece. Cansei.  Jurato - suicídio


**Superação**

Digimon Tamers não me pertence.

Suicídio. Estão avisados.

_Superar?_

_Essa palavra não existia no meu dicionário. E duvido muito que vá aparecer tão logo._

_Nunca superei nada. Sempre fui um erro._

_Cometer erros é normal, mas eu SOU um erro, um fracasso, a vergonha da família, da escola, dos amigos – que não sei como ainda não fugiram de mim._

_Pra início de conversa, eu não deveria nem ter nascido, por mais que a verdade doa._

_Minha mãe era doente! Não seria melhor que continuasse viva?_

_Mas ela teve dó de mim. E isso foi o maior erro que ela poderia ter cometido._

_Nem fui sequer o menino que meu pai sempre quis._

_E, embora inconscientemente, matei a minha própria mãe._

_Ela tinha a saúde frágil, mas não só deu à luz, como também cuidou de mim com o resto de vivacidade que ainda havia nela._

_Isso custou caro demais. Ela não agüentou nem cinco anos. _

_Eu não a culpo por isso. Sempre fui egoísta._

_Mesmo depois que mamãe faleceu, não quis ajudar meu pai a se levantar. Na verdade, eu só fiquei esperando que ele me levantasse. Essa ajuda nunca veio._

_E talvez meu pai estivesse certo._

_Ele se casou novamente. A minha madrasta era uma ótima pessoa, mas eu não tinha nem me dado conta do que realmente significava a morte de minha mãe._

_Obviamente, eu decepcionei todos novamente._

_Quando meu irmãozinho chegou, meu mundo ruiu de vez._

_Ele não tem nada a ver com a história, mas de um jeito ou de outro, Masahiko chamava a atenção, fosse por ser mais fofinho ou demandar mais cuidados._

_Fugi. Não de casa, é claro, mas algo muito pior._

_Fugi da realidade._

_Era o único jeito de continuar viva._

_Eu teria sido, sem sombra de dúvida, o caso mais jovem no mundo de suicídio se não tivesse feito isso._

_Ou talvez meu corpo simplesmente teria se cansado de funcionar antes mesmo de qualquer coisa._

_Tornei-me fã acalorada de inúmeras franquias. Talvez fossem a única coisa que conseguissem preencher alguma parte desse vazio tão imenso._

_Uma delas me chamou mais a atenção._

_Digimon._

_Algo tão surreal, mas que também parece ser tão verossímil..._

_Isso pode parecer contraditório, mas não é, para quem entende a magia da coisa._

_E meu desejo, somado à capacidade daquele garoto, trouxeram-me um partner._

_No início foi bom: alguém que me apoiasse todas as horas, que me protegesse, que fosse o pai que o meu verdadeiro nunca foi._

_E também deu-me a oportunidade de passar mais tempo perto daquela pessoa._

_Entretanto, joguei essa oportunidade no ralo._

_A última tentativa de ser feliz que o mundo me deu... Foi um fracasso._

_Joguei fora todas as tentativas de ser feliz que me foram oferecidas. Não zelei pelo meu partner, não me levantei contra os inimigos com a determinação que deveria ter como Tamer, pus o Mundo Real e o Digital World inteiros em risco... Enfim, provei ser um fracasso, um erro._

_Mas ainda acreditaram em mim._

_E todos os que o fizeram, sem exceção, se machucaram à toa, pois ainda estou isolada e fechada do mundo como sempre estive._

_Então, se não houver mais pelo que os outros se esforçarem, quem sabe todo mundo fique feliz?_

_Eu não agüento esse mundo, e sei que sou um peso morto à Terra, por mais que haja pessoas lutando por mim._

_Nem que eu as faça sofrer pela minha ida, a longo prazo isso vai ser melhor._

_Depois eu acerto as contas com o mundo pós-vida; o que interessa é sair logo daqui e tirar o peso das costas dos meus amigos – ainda que eles talvez nem tenham percebido que o carregavam..._

_Eu estou fugindo de novo?_

_Sim._

_Dessa vez, é do mundo que fujo._

_Nem meu mundo de fantasia me salva mais._

_Meu fantoche já não me puxa para a felicidade temporária como fazia antes._

_E isso é normal; cresci._

_Mas não agüento mais, não mesmo._

_Eu posso ser a única pessoa do mundo que pensa que só dou trabalho._

_Mas eu penso assim._

_Poderia tentar pedir ajuda para mudar isso._

_Mas não quero causar mais problemas que já causei._

_Está bom assim. Já me conformei._

_Sinto-me amada. Mas não me sinto merecedora do amor que recebo._

_Há gente que o merece mais que eu._

_Pessoas que lutam, pessoas bondosas, pessoas que querem mudar o mundo e têm força para tal._

_Eu não sou assim._

_Pode falar o que quiser, que eu vou pro inferno, que eu sou covarde, que sou insegura, que estou me subestimando, que eu tenho, sim, a capacidade de ser feliz._

_Eu vou ouvir, assentir sem prestar atenção e só continuar o que eu fazia._

_O mundo, a vida... Nada mais é interessante._

_Perdeu a graça._

_Como uma piada mal-pensada._

_Sim, a vida é uma piada._

_Dura pouco tempo._

_É boa._

_Mas não sustenta nada mais profundo._

_Eu não quero mais. Não. Viver perdeu seu sabor._

_Talvez eu só tenha existido e não tenha nem vivido._

_Não estou com vontade de pensar._

_Não estou com vontade de fazer nada._

_Não._

_Pareço um velhinho chorando a vitalidade da juventude?_

_Talvez velhinhos sejam mais vivos que eu._

_Eu sou infeliz._

_Isso é ingratidão àqueles que se dedicaram a mim e à minha felicidade?_

_Com certeza, mas isso é só mais uma prova do quão mesquinha eu sou._

_Já tentei deixar de ser; desisti há muito tempo._

_Chega._

_Adeus._

- Juri, o que é isso na sua mão?

- Nada de mais.

- Mas o que é?

- Uma Love Letter.

- Como isso não é nada de mais?

- Miki, Love Letters não importam muito quando você já é acompromissada.

- Você não tira o Takato da cabeça mesmo, heim?

- Ah, eu não tenho como tirar.

- Ai, ai, acho que o cupido errou o seu vizinho e te acertou!

- Mas isso não é ruim, não!

- Imagino. Deve ser muito bom.

- Ah, sim, claro!

- Ah, aqui é a separação. Tchau, Juri!

- Ja Ne, Miki!

Miki foi embora, enquanto Juri só observava. Após a garota de azul sumir da vista, a outra foi até um certo lugar...

**Mais tarde...**

- Olá, Katou-san-no-otou-san, alguma coisa?

- Viram a minha filha?

- Não, hoje ela foi embora com a Miki.

- Miki?

- É, a amiga da Juri.

- Então tá. Obrigado!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Olá?

- Nakajima-san, viu a Juri?

- Não, hoje ela não veio... Miki!

- Sim, mãe?

Miki veio correndo.

- Viu a Juri?

- Não, fomos juntas até a parte onde os caminhos se separam, como sempre. Algum problema?

- Não a encontro em lugar nenhum.

- Oh, Deus, quer ajuda para procurá-la?

- Na verdade não, eu consigo sozinho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Katou-san!

O Goggle Boy procurava a garota.

- Katou-san!

Não encontrava.

- Onde será que ela foi parar?

Takato procurou por horas, até ver um pequeno rastro.

Achou que fosse algo como tinta derrubada no chão, mas logo percebeu que ali era ermo demais para que qualquer criança quisesse se aventurar.

Seguiu o rastro na direção de onde ele parecia ter vindo.

E foi um caminho longo, longo...

Algumas vezes ele parava e só recomeçava 100 metros adiante.

Takato seguiu, mesmo assim.

Até que ele chegou na encosta do morro.

"Quem viria até esse cafundó? Ih, meu tênis sujou de lama!"

Foi aí que Takato percebeu que o que sujava seu tênis não era lama.

Era algo muito mais viscoso. E quente.

- SANGUE!

Takato saiu correndo, mas depois de algumas passadas, deu-se conta do que fazia.

- Não cheguei até aqui para largar tudo pra trás. O que há aqui?

Takato voltou e mexeu nas moitinhas perto dali. O que encontrou ali não era algo nada agradável...

- K-K-K-K-Katou... S-S-S-S-San?

Não houve resposta.

- O que aconteceu? Katou-san!

Takato chacoalhou o corpo à sua frente, ainda não querendo acreditar que estava sem vida.

- Katou-san! Acorde!

Obviamente, não havia resposta.

- O que eu faço agora? Ligo para a polícia?

Então, Takato lembrou-se do que acontecera mais cedo e que o levara a fazer a tal procura.

**Enquanto isso...**

- Triiiiiiim!

- Residência Katou, Hajime falando.

- K-K-K-K-Katou-san-no... Otou…San… Eu acho… Que achei… A sua filha…

- Onde ela está?

- N-n-na verdade, não achei e-exatamente ela...

- Então o que é?

- E-E-Ela não está... Respirando... E... Está gelada...

- O QUÊ? ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

- N-na encosta do morrinho do Parque de... Shinjuku...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Juri! Juri! Juri! Takato!

Hajime não conseguia encontrar nem a filha nem o rapaz.

- Cadê vocês?

Foi aí que ele viu o mesmo rastro onde Takato seguira e foi pelo mesmo caminho até chegar no mesmo lugar.

Takato, inconsciente, mas ainda respirando, estava caído no chão.

Juri... Digamos que não estava tão bem quanto o rapaz ao seu lado.

Hajime, desesperado, chamou a ambulância. Takato foi levado ao hospital, enquanto Juri foi dada como D.O.A.

É claro que a carta de Juri foi encontrada. Na verdade, era aquela que ela dizia ser uma "Love Letter".

_**Juri Katou**_

_**1992-2005**_

_**Amada filha, amiga, namorada, irmã e enteada.**_

_**Sentiremos sua falta.**_

Takato não conseguia acreditar nos seus olhos.

Como deixou passar algo tão perigoso à sua frente?

A sua amada não queria mais nem respirar e ele nem percebeu isso? Que tipo de homem, que tipo de namorado, que tipo de pessoa era ele?

Olhando à sua volta, percebeu que o que ele pensava era exatamente o mesmo que os outros tinham em mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Katou-san... Perdoe-me... Não pude te salvar a tempo...

"Não se sinta culpado. Eu não quero isso."

"_Heim?"_

"Eu fui embora, e não quero ninguém depressivo. Seja feliz."

"_De onde veio isso?"_

"Bobinho, você acha que eu vou te deixar saber?"

"_Katou-san..."_

"Estou bem, não se preocupe."

"_Mas sou eu que não estou bem!"_

"Você, como todo vivo, supera isso."

"_Como?"_

"Kimi mo Tamer wo mezase."

"_Não venha com quotes inúteis!"_

"Não são inúteis, ou não estaria dizendo isso."

"_Se fossem úteis, você não estaria aí!"_

"Fato consumado é fato consumado. Relaxe."

"_Katou-san...!"_

"Epa, está na hora de ir. Eu estou bem. Viva a sua vida. Quando chegar a hora, eu estarei de esperando. QUANDO CHEGAR A HORA, OUVIU?"

"_Mas se você mesma..."_

"Era a minha hora. A sua ainda demorará. Adeus!"

"_Katou-san... Adeus..."_

- Takato, você está acenando para quê?

- Ahn? Ah, nada não, Hirokazu.

- Você anda meio aéreo ultimamente, não?

- Isso é verdade... Acho que preciso de um ou dois monstros atacando a cidade. Brincadeira, claro!

- Ai, Takato...

Okay, isso saiu num momento de reflexão+tédio. Não espero nada de mais, isso aqui ficou um clichê que arde nos olhos. Mas eu acho que refletia bem o que eu pensava e não pensava no momento. Revieeeeeeews!


End file.
